


GMT/HKT

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that the time difference between Hong Kong and Iceland is 8 hours? </p><p>LDR HongIce, as requested by an anon. If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com! I'll be happy to write you a one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	GMT/HKT

[ Timestamp ]  
[ 8/26/14 14:03 GMT ]  
[ 8/26/14 22:03 HKT ]

“Gege! Is that Emil? Hi Emil!”

They had been watching a movie through some “watch together” program and Emil jumped at the sudden voice. Switching to the video stream, he saw a young girl pushing herself into the screen.

“Ling!- Agh, stop!-“ Li tried to stop her from butting in but she pushed him off the couch.

“Hi, Ling.” Emil laughed. He could hear him swearing at her in Cantonese. He wasn’t getting up, so Emil could only guess that she was holding him down. “Please don’t hurt my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend??” Ling’s eyes went wide. “Oooo, I’m telling baba.”

“You can’t tell dad,” Li whined, dramatically out of the frame. “You know I’m not supposed to date until after I’m married.”

[ Timestamp ]  
[ 11/03/14 12:45 GMT ]  
[ 11/03/14 20:45 HKT ]

“Dude, you look almost exactly like your brother. It’s freaking me out.” Li commented when Lukas appeared on his screen. His eyes were narrowed in either curiosity. Li recognized him through Emil’s snapchat messages, though he doubted the man recognized him. Emil was private like that. “When did Scandinavia start cloning super models?”

That day, Li realized Emil and his brother blushed the exact same way. 

[ Timestamp ]  
[ 5/30/15 06:26 GMT ]  
[ 5/30/15 14:26 HKT ]

“Why do you even get up this early? There must be something wrong with you,” Li said, beaming as a video connection blipped into existence. A face framed by half-heartedly tamed bedhead and full of freckles filled his phone screen. Despite it being almost 6:30 am in beautiful, sunny Reykjavik, Emil looked awake as ever. Li really has no clue how he can do that. It takes him three hours to wake up and he sleeps in until 11.

“Haha, funny.” Emil said monotonously, sipping out of a bright red mug. “The joke’s on you, I’ve been awake since 5.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I fell for a morning person.” Li replied, shaking his head in faux disgust. “Honestly, you’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“I- Okay, shut up, there is nothing wrong with being a morning person” Emil said, covering his face with his hand. Li knew he was blushing. He always blushes when Li calls him cute. “I can hang up if it offends you that much.”

“Your face offends me.” Li pouted.

“Wow.” Emil rolled his eyes. “Love you too, Li.”


End file.
